Fangirls of Kyo Kara Maou!
by Wizshan the Bloody Rose
Summary: Fangirls from all around the world are invited to Shin Makoku Royal Ball! Rating may change, genre may change.
1. Introduction

Note: Fangirls from all around the world are invited to Shin Makoku Royal Ball! You can apply a role in this story for the next chapter. Email me your name, your physical look (hair and eye colour, hair style, etc.), which character from KKM you love, and what kind of personality you will have in this story. Thanks! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black-haired girl opened a strange looking letter in her table. The envelope is black, with a royal stamp on the back. The embel is a picture of a lion with fish tail, almost looks like a Merlion in Singapore. She opened the letter carefully and found mazoku language written in a golden ink over a black paper.

"Oh great, how come they write this in mazoku language? Like I would understand… I better call Takabayashi-sensei…"

She picks up the phone and dialed a long-distance call to Japan.

"Moshi moshi, Takabayashi-sensei, this is Angela. I just received a letter from Shin makoku, but I can't read it."

"Ah, Angela-san, I see that you have received the invitation. Let me read it for you."

To all fangirls Shin Makoku

His Majesty King Yuuri Shibuya the 37th Maou and the royal family of Shin Makoku invite you to the Shin Makoku Royal Ball which held every 100 years. Please contact Maou of Earth for transportation. Enclosed with this invitation is a ticket and visa to Swiss. You will be staying at the Blood Pledge Castle and Von Voltaire castle for two weeks.

Sincerely,

Yuuri Shibuya Harajuku Fuuri

27th Maou of Shin Makoku

"OK, thanks a lot, Takabayashi-sensei!"

"Hey, Angela, let me tell you ONE IMPORTANT THING."

"What is it? Not to slap anyone? Hahaha…"

"No. I already told every fangirls, DON'T FLIRT WITH WOLFRAM!" and then Takabayashi-sensei hang up the phone.

"Yeah, right… You can't stop us, fangirls, almighty author…." With a maniacal laughter, Angela sets off and goes to Swiss. I hope I don't get killed by other Wolfram fangirls…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This chapter is only an introduction. I'll update after I receive email from Wolfram fangirls. Thanks!


	2. Prologue

Note: Fangirls from all around the world are invited to Shin Makoku Royal Ball! You can apply a role in this story for the next chapter. Email me your name, your physical look (hair and eye colour, hair style, etc.), which character from KKM you love, and what kind of personality you will have in this story. Thanks!

* * *

Prologue

Bob is literally staring at 'squeaky' girls swarming his office. He can't stand being around noisy girls, especially when they talk with high-pitched voice, gossiping about boys and so on. Right now you can only see Shori's head through the sea of girls screaming "Shori-sama, I love you!" and "Shori-sama, you're so hot!"

"Shori-sama, are you going to the ball?"

Shori shake his head. He have better things to do on earth rather than partying with those girls.

"Silence!" Bob's voice echoed through the room. All girls are completely silent now. "I and Shori will open the portal to Shin Makoku now. Please line up."

Then Shori somehow manage to make something that looks like a huge vortex. He could see the octagonal fountain on the side of the black vortex. Usually Shori and Yuuri use water, whether it's a bathtub, lake, pool, or whatever, but Shori learn to create a portal out of nothing but his pure power. "Hope all of you like getting soaked." In a flash, 20 girls is successfully transported to Shin Makoku, made a huge splash and cramped up in that octagonal fountain.

"Hey! Watch out, you stepping on my foot!"

"Don't pull my hair!"

"Oh no! My favourite dress is ruin!"

All girls seem busy with themselves getting soaked and so on. It's a total chaos. Somewhere in Japan, Takabayashi-sensei grinned and laughs evily, "Oops, gomenasai, girls. I didn't mean to get you all wet. Hahaha…" But the novel author regrets it. "Oh, I shouldn't do that. They're my fans anyway…"

"Ehm, ladies. Please calm down and get ourselves out of this fountain." Said Angela. She knew that this would come. Getting soaked, I mean. "And look who's coming to greet us."

Conrard almost get knocked off the ground when some girls suddenly jump off the fountain and running towards him. "Oh, Conrard! We love youuu!!!"

Conrard tried to balance himself by holding to Gunter's hand. "Ladies, please calm down." He wait until those girls finally stop 'squeaking' (as Bob said, these girls are practically squeaking and so noisy) and until all girls managed to get out of the fountain, before announce a welcoming words.

"King Yuuri Shibuya welcomes you to this Great Demon Kingdom. Please make yourself at home, and if you need anything, just tell the maids. Due to lack of rooms at the Blood Pledge Castle, some of you will have to stay at von Voltaire Castle."

A girl raised his hand, "Me! I want to stay at von Voltaire Castle!!!"

Obviously a Gwendal fans, thought Gunter. "Fine. All of you that declare yourself as Lord von Voltaire's fans may stay at his castle." Said Conrard. Some girls, that obviously Gwendal's fans, getting excited… and noisy.

I wonder if Gwendal can stand these girls. Heika sometimes got a very strange ideas of throwing parties… thought Gunter again.

Another girl walks forward. She looks just like Wolfram. Perhaps if Wolfram ever had a twin sister, this girl would be her. Or you might say that this girl is a teenage version of Lady Cheri. She had curly golden hair and emerald eyes, but she's almost as tall as Conrard, although she's only 17 years old.

"Wolfram's fans, I presume?" asked Conrard.

"No. I am… Lady Cheri's fans… I was about to ask you to speed up your boring welcoming speech before I catch a cold." Yeah, this girl could be a pin in the neck.

All girls watch her in shock. She is the one and only Lady Cheri's fans! No wonder she never joined any girls gossiping. Actually Angela never joined too, but that's because she hates chatting and gossiping. So in this group now we have one sarcastic girl and one girl that hate to socialize. Oh I wonder how other girls' personalities are…

Conrard didn't continue his welcoming speech and took them immediately to castle. Gunter took other girls to von Voltaire Castle. As the gate closed, Murata watch from the distant. "Gonna be two interesting weeks. I wonder Wolfram could stand Yuuri's fans."

-o0o-

Angela has to share a room with two girls. That sarcastic Lady Cheri fans, her name is Claudia, and a very noisy girl that adores Yuuri so much. She never tells her real name, though. "Just call me Julie. Not Julia, okay. Julie. J-U-L-I-E. Got it?"

Julie originally have brown hair and eyes, like Conrard, but she dyed her hair black (but it's a failure, so now her hair colour is somehow looks like dark blue). She can't stop talking about how beautiful Angela's black eyes and hair. "I think you're the only fangirl that have black eyes and hair! Oh I envy you! You looked like Yuuri!"

"Blah… blah… blah… Could you stop talking, blue head? You're annoying Angela." Claudia said while throwing her huge soaked suitcase to the nearest sofa. "And don't leave your suitcase soaking like that. I'm sure you don't want your dress ruined." She smiled.

Claudia actually is a nice person, thought Angela.

-o0o-

Somewhere at the castle ground, a blonde prince with blue uniform is sitting down under a tree and frowned. "That wimp! All day long he only pays attention to those freaky fangirls! I will strangle him if he's cheating!"

"You actually trust Yuuri more than anything, right? He won't cheat. You know that." Said a girl voice.

Wolfram nudge his head to see who's speaking. He stunned by the presence in front of him. She look just like Yuuri, only she doesn't have the stupid innocent look that Yuuri have, thought Wolfram. He get up and sighed. "You talk just like Murata. Are you his sister or something?"

Angela chuckled. "Anyway, Wolfram, I think I can give you a very good suggestion. It might save your life. Do you want to hear it?" She smirked.

"Huh? What suggestion? Is this have anything to do with Yuuri?" Wolfram is confused.

"Run."

"What? Why should-" Wolfram sentence cut as Angela point to a distance. Wolfrma turn around and watch in horror as some girls running towards him, screaming his name, their hands holding a device that Wolfram never saw before. Or maybe he saw it before on Earth, but he can't remember.

"Run if you still want to be alive…" Angela put on her evil smile.

Wolfram felt threatened by those girls who seem getting closer, and the blonde prince ran like a wind…

Angela laughs off as she watch the girls with cameras and handycams on their hands running pass her. "I never thought he could be fooled that easily!"

"I see that you have the charm to convince Lord von Bielefeld," said a person that just showed up from behind the tree. He adjusted his glasses and chuckled. "You are one unique Wolfram fans… Why you don't go chasing Wolfram like those other girls?"

"Since you are the 'know-it-all' person, I guess you already know the answer, Murata."

"Hmm, so I'm wrong about you being Wolfram's fans. I see that you like everyone in this castle, and that includes me. Just what we need… another double black in this castle." He leaned closer to Angela.

"Quit flirting with me, Geika." Angela push Murata away lightly. "Anyway, you are right. I like everyone in this castle. So anytime those other fangirls doing something big, you'll find me there."

"Interesting."

"I have to go, otherwise those girls won't stop chasing Wolfram all day. At least they always listen to me or Claudia."

"Sure. And, Angela… "

"And you want to flirt with Claudia. Am I right? By the way, Claudia's original eye colour is blue. She wear green contacts."

Murata's face flushed.

"Blue eyes. Like someone you used to know…" a victory smile curved on Angela's lips, and she walked away humming her favourite song.

-o0o-

Yuuri turned the ballroom into a dining room with a very long table, covered in white tablecloth with golden embroidery, and set up around 15 chairs. He declared that tonight would be a night for those Wolfram's fangirls. The blonde prince didn't quite agree with the idea, but he was flattered by Yuuri's words the night before.

"It's not for the girls, Wolfram. This party is for you. You seemed sad lately. You lost the charming and attractive look. Just have fun, okay."

Wolfram smiled as he remember Yuuri said that he's charming and attractive.

The girls, who were chasing Wolfram before, now enter the ballroom with elegance and beautiful dresses. You might find it strange, since all girls decided to wear the exact same print on their dress. Fire. Well, except for two girls that obviously not intended to go to this so-called "Wolfram's Night". Angela wear a red dress with black satin ribbon and Claudia wear a simple sky blue dress.

"What exactly are we doing here, Angela?" as usual Claudia asked with her sarcastic tone.

"Well, since you adore Lady Cheri so much, I think you have to go to this party. Wolfram is her son and looks a lot like her. I came here just to have fun, watching those fiery fangirls."

"Yeah, whatever. You just want me to accompany you. I sense that you have an evil plan…"

"No. But I'm sure something interesting will happen soon in this party."

* * *

Note: Next chapter is Chapter 2 : Fiery Fire Fangirls of Wolfram. Plz email me for a role. Anyway I promise that next chapter would be longer. Thx. 


	3. Wolfram

**Note:** Fangirls from all around the world are invited to Shin Makoku Royal Ball! You can apply a role in this story for the next chapter. Email me your name, your physical look (hair and eye colour, hair style, etc.), which character from KKM you love, and what kind of personality you will have in this story. Thanks!  
Sorry for the delay.  
I'm just getting lazy --; Not really in the mood to write funny stuff. so I will convert the story to general genre.  
Sorry for any grammatical errors

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Wolfram Fangirl : Kaede Fujimura **

**  
**As the party started, the guest is fascinated with the three maids cooking. The banquet sure match a five star hotel restaurant.  
The girls so happy when Wolfram agreed to show his sword skill.  
br "Um, Angela..." Claudia said as she saw Angela with a full plate of Chicken Gordon Bleu with Black Pepepr Sauce (Doria got the recipe from Conrad) on the right hand and Shin Makoku signature dessert on the left hand.  
"Hmm"  
"Do you always eat that much"  
Angela grinned and nodded. "Yup"

When Angela finished the dessert (it was something that taste like lemon and grape...), Claudia noticed one of the girls standing alone near the large table. Looks like she's too shy to get close to Wolfram.

"Hey, why you don't join them?" Claudia asked the girl.  
She looks surprised, "Uh... I want to... But... I'm just too shy to get that close to Wolfram-sama." Her cheek went crimson red.  
"Wait here and don't get panic." Angela said.

Wolram was about to finished his wine when Angela came to him.  
"von Bielefeld-kyo. Nice evening, isn't it"  
"Yes, indeed"  
"I guess the atmosphere is perfect for a dance"  
Wolfram mind seems wandering for a second. Perhaps he thought about Yuuri.  
"A dance with the lady over there should be great." Angela pointed at the shy girl.  
"I don't dance with any other person than Yuuri." said Wolfram.  
"Oh, really? Do you think Yuuri-heika will be happy if you neglect your guests? After all he won't mind you dance with a girl. He's not all green eyes, you know"  
Wolfram seems irritated. "Hmph! That wimp"  
"That girl standing all alone there. She doesn't seem to get along with the others"  
Wolfram think for a moment. "Fine... I get your point.

**-o0o-**

"Would you like to dance?"  
The girl gasped in surprise. _Omigosh! Did Wolfram-sama just ask me to dance!!?_  
"Yes of course I would..." her voice seems to be stucked at ther throat.  
The other girls stunned as the blonde prince glide across the ballroom. Looks like the shy girl is a great dancer as well.  
"What is your name?" Wolfram asked. The girl looks a bit like Yuuri. She have a beautiful black hair and black eyes. Perhaps if Yuuri was a girl, this what he would look like.  
"Fujimura. Kaede Fujimura."

**-o0o-**

The next day after the party, Wolfram seems to get along well with Kaede. She's a nice girl and somehow reminds him of Yuuri. Since Yuuri way too busy preparing the Royal Ball, Wolfram get a bit lonely.  
Wolfram fascinated as how Kaede tells stories about Earth customs. At least now Wolfram knows so much more about Yuuri's homeland.  
Kaede, however, was not really happy. Because all Wolfram talk about is Yuuri. Figures. He is Yuuri's fiance after all.  
_No, don't be sad/i Kaede said to herself, iJust be a good friend to him and show him how you feel... That's what Hikari said_

* * *

_to be continued._  
sorry, i will continue this later.  
i type this story in my sister's office and now i must go to my cousin's daughter bday party.  
very very sorry.  
btw if you wondering who is hikari... she will appear in Conrad's chapter. 


	4. Wolfram&Kaede Fujimura

Note: Fangirls from all around the world are invited to the Shin Makoku Royal Ball! You can apply for a role in this story for the next chapter. Email me your name, your physical attributes (hair and eye colour, hair style, etc.), which character from KKM you love and what kind of personality you will have in this story. Slots available: Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak, Murata.

**Beta by IceFireAngel**

**Chapter 1 - Wolfram Fangirl : Kaede Fujimura part 2**

"Ne, Conrad, who's that girl?" Yuuri asked when he saw a Japanese girl with long straight hair next to Wolfram, holding a slim sword (which looked like a sword for fencing).

"She's one of our guests. Her name is Kaede Fujimura from Japan; she's from an elite school and played fencing. Wolfram said that she's his new friend."

"Hmm.. I never thought that Wolfram could be so friendly towards others."

Conrad laughed, "Wolfram is actually a nice person, Heika."

"Well, Wolfram seems happy these last two days. He didn't even complain to me about not spending so much time with him."

**-o0o-**

"Do you believe in fate, Wolfram-sama?" a girl with beautiful black eyes and hair asked.

Wolfram nudge his head up from the book he's reading to see who was speaking. "Fate. I never thought of that, Kaede." He put his book down on a patio table. It' wasn't an interesting book anyway. "Why'd you ask?"

Kaede sat down on a white patio chair in the greenhouse and smiled. "Fate… Like meeting the one who is destined for you… Or your fate to be Heika's fiancé."

"It was an accident to begin with, so I think I won't say it was fate."

Kaede started to think maybe she chose the wrong person to talk about heavy matters. But she was determined to tell something to the blond prince today, and she wouldn't back out. "It's just like you and me, Wolfram-sama. Fate brought us together." _Well, not the romantic kind of way…_ Kaede still remembered when Wolfram told her the day before that he was so glad to have a good friend by his side. Wolfram never had a real friend before. _Friend, _Kaede thought, _just a friend…_

"Yes, I'm glad that I now have a friend. Well, there are two choices, I guess. If it's not Shinou's doing, then it must've been fate."

"I…" Kaede started to talk again, she felt her heart racing. _Oh, why is it so hard to just tell you that I love you?_ Before she opened her mouth to talk again, Greta suddenly came in and asked Wolfram to read her a book.

"Sure, little princess." Wolfram turned to Kaede. "Did you have something to say to me?"

"Uh, no… Never mind…" Kaede forced a smile.

"Alright, then. See you later."

And as Wolfram and Greta left, Kaede released the breath she had unconsciously held.

**-o0o-**

"Looks like someone is love struck with Wolfram."

"Don't stick your nose in her business, Angela. I bet you have one evil scheme again in your head."

"Oh, come on, Claudia! These past few days were boring! The other fangirls still act as if Wolfram's a movie star. She's the only one who didn't act the same. And I don't have any evil schemes…"

Claudia sighed. "Fine… I get your point."

**-o0o-**

Just one week before the ball and the girls seems more excited. Claudia found Kaede sitting alone. "Hey, there. Von Bielefelt-kyo said that he wanted to meet with you at the garden this evening. Something important, I guess."

Kaede nodded. "Thank you." After Claudia left, curiosity rang in her mind. _Why didn't Wolfram-sama just meet me here?_

Meanwhile, Angela found Wolfram in the castle entrance, giving orders to his soldiers. She waited until Wolfram finished.

"Today is your new friend's birthday." She announced.

Wolfram glared at Angela. "And why would I trust you?"

Angela just threw him an annoying smile. "Well, why would I lie to you about her birthday anyway? Don't worry, I'm not putting any tricks…" Then she left.

**-o0o-**

That evening Kaede went to the garden with many thoughts in her mind. _What does Wolfram-sama want to talk about? What's so important? _She kept walking towards the garden entrance without noticing that none of the garden torches were lit until she stumbled on some pebbles.

"Whoa!" Kaede almost fell to the ground when two arms caught her. Too bad there was no moonlight that night so she couldn't see whose arms they belonged to. When she regained her balance, the arms let go of her and she could see a pair of hands make a flicking motion.

Suddenly the garden torches were lit one by one, revealing the surroundings. The first thing that Kaede saw was her roommate, Hikari, holding a tart. Standing next to her is the blonde prince, smiling and flickering the candle on that tart. "Happy birthday, Kaede!" they both said.

"Eh? How did you know my birthday?!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. But both of them didn't answer. Instead Hikari handed over the tart and asked Kaede to make a wish and to blow the candle.

Hikari smiled, and she closed her eyes to make a wish. _I want to tell my feelings to Wolfram-sama today. _Then she blew the flame off.

"Well, then. I will leave both of you now. Don't want to interrupt." Hikari put a huge grin on her face, winked at Kaede, and then left in a hurry.

_Oh well, no backing out today! _Kaede set her mind.

"Wolfram-sama, I'm so grateful that we can be friends. But I can't deny my own feelings. I… loved you since the first time I saw you, even before I got invited to this Ball." She paused for a moment, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. "I really want to be by your side, for you to love me too…" _There! I said it! _Kaede lowered her head, trying to hide her blazing red face.

There was a dull silence afterwards. When she looked up again, all she saw was Wolfram giving her a smile. A very kind smile. The same smile that Wolfram gave to Yuuri when he said 'I'll fall with you'.

Wolfram didn't have to say anything for an answer. His smile was an answer in itself. Kaede nodded and smiled. "I understand." She said.

Wolfram raised a glass, "A toast, for our friendship."

Never ever had Kaede seen Wolfram with a calm expression. Maybe this is the real Wolfram inside. Not the Wolfram with that 'Little Lord Brat' mask.

Yay! Finally I updated this story Finally I'm cured from the '5-days-straight-headache'. Sorry for the delay… I got myself into some trouble and I spent my time sorting and solving those problems.

I'm not a good 'love story' writer… I hope this chapter isn't cheesy… --;

Next chapter is Conrad's!

I'm sorry, fanbois out there… This party is girls only! Maybe I will write something for you fanbois out there someday.


End file.
